The Betrayed
by AuroraFerreri
Summary: Hurt and feeling betrayed by Optimus. An angry Bumblebee turns to the most unlikely of mechs for comfort, Megatron. How will she cope with her animosity towards Elita One? Will the caring attention of Megatron turn their friendship into something more?
1. Flight of the Bumblebee!

_Authors note: I know Bumblebee is traditionally a mech but in this story he is a femme.  
>This story was written by me and MissCHSparkles, please read and enjoy.<em>

"It was perfect...servo in servo and we were happy. I had never any inclination that he didn't feel the same way..." She sighed trying not cry, "He always smiled so warmly at me, and he always had time for me, even if it was just a quick talk during a break"

"I thought we were together...I was so blind Megatron." She sobbed as he held her close.

"Shhh its ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He answered gently stroking her helm trying to calm her but he had a feeling that she was not done.

Inside him anger grew at his selfish brother for hurting this beautiful femme when Optimus knew full well Megatron cared for her, it just added to his hate. He didn't understand why Optimus had not taken her for his own; she was so beautiful with her flawless yellow and black armor, with lovely blue optics. She could hold her own in a fight, yet could also be so gentle. They were alone on the long sugar sand beach and his processor went back to earlier in the day when she had comm'd him asking him to meet her here. He told his SIC Starscream that he was going for a short flight. His SIC shrugged not caring as he walked away to his quarters. Normally, he'd be annoyed at Starscream's attitude but today he was thankful. This was private matter and he didn't want Bumblebee to think she couldn't talk to him. Or Primus forbid, trust him. In battle Megatron went out of his way to not fight with her and she was always grateful for it. Of course, it wasn't always easy, some soldiers murmured that the young Femme never seemed to fight him but they were just murmurs. Bumblebee helped the situation by actively avoiding him in battle, causing some to say she was mortally afraid of him. Everything seemed to work but he missed talking to her like they did before the war started. It was always so easy, well at least it used to be.

"I hate her!" She growled clenching her fist. Megatron still held her close but reached for her clenched fist gently uncurling her fingers and lacing his own in hers. "Who do you hate?"

"Elita One," she hissed as though pronouncing a bad swear word. Megatron nodded in understanding he'd heard many things about Elita One and had done battle with her on several occasions. "Ahh her."

She'd told him of her feelings for Optimus and how she thought he felt the same way. Megatron had not been happy about that at all but he wanted her to be happy so he hadn't protested.

"What does he see in her?" Bumblebee burst out angrily, "She's nothing special; she can't love him like I do...or did."

"He doesn't deserve a strong beautiful and caring femme like you Bee." He said gently lifting her chin to look into her sapphire optics.

"You...you really mean that?" she asked, almost tearfully, her optics searching his blood red ones.

"Yes Bee I really do." He smiled crookedly. He felt almost like an awkward Youngling discovering his first crush but he truly meant it.

"Oh thank you Megatron!" She hugged him tightly, as she looked out over the sea. He hugged her back, his hand against the back of her helm as he held her close. For the first time in a long time, his Spark felt light. In fact, if any humans had passed, he'd probably have let them go without even a cruel word.

"I have to be getting back soon they will be wondering where I am." She whispered her body language made it clear she did not want to return to the Ark.

"I know," he said with a heavy sigh, he wished she didn't but they couldn't be together properly. Not yet at least.

"I hope we can meet again soon," he said softly, sub spacing some Energon Treats and offering them to her, a little shyly. She giggled taking the sweets and sub spaced them for later. Megatron was so sweet and this made her giggle as she thought of what the other mechs would say if they knew this.

"I want to see you again. It's nice to have a friend that doesn't judge me as Optimus's pass up..."

"I would never judge you," Megatron said firmly and with passion, how could he when she was his everything. Foolish Optimus for giving her up, though he had to admit he was glad that she could now turn to him. How would he have felt if Optimus had accepted her? She gently pushed away from him not letting go of his servo, she didn't want to because she was afraid to go back to the Ark and see Optimus with Elita. He squeezed her servo before gently nudging her in the Ark's direction, she couldn't stay here forever.

"But...what do I do when I..." She asked worriedly.

"Just act natural," Megatron said softly. "Be your normal, cheery self, they will not notice, so wrapped up in themselves," he added with a hiss.

"But others might, so you must act as you always do, so eager to please your Prime."

"Okay I will try...for you at least Megatron." She said looking sad again

"That's all I ask," he said with a smile before leaning in to peck her on the cheek.

She giggled and a soft blush appeared under her armor. She transformed and slowly moved away over the sands but once she was a ways away from him she kicked it into high gear creating a tail fin of sand behind her. Megatron smiled, she was a fast little devil and no mistake. Despite her beauty, she was never afraid of roughing it was the mech's and would take on anyone who challenged her. Ah, what a Femme. He watched until he could no longer see her. And then he transformed and headed back to the Nemesis his helm full of the beautiful femme. His thoughts turned darker as Optimus's face appeared in his helm.

"Next time brother you will pay for hurting her..." he hissed dangerously, clearly planning to do some sort of damage.

-Meanwhile-

Bumblebee's processor raced as she sped back to the Ark, her Spark heavy with regret. She hated leaving Megatron who was so kind and considerate to her but if she stayed away, her 'friends' would go looking for her. She thought back to the kind words Megatron had, had for her 'He doesn't deserve a strong beautiful and caring femme like you Bee.' He was so nice to her, in fact he always had been. She slowed as she came upon the final hill just before the Ark and stopped transforming and lying down on the soft grass on her back. She placed her servos behind her helm and stared up at the clouds thinking. It wasn't long before she could hear tires on the grasses; they were to light to be Optimus in which she was grateful for. Cresting the hill the silver car transformed into Jazz, "Hey there Bee, want to go for a cruise around town?"

"Yeah I think that would be fun!" She says smiling and getting up, she brushed off the grass. "Were we heading?"

"Dunno yet," Jazz said good naturedly with a grin. "Let's just see where the road takes us."

"Sounds great," she said, plastering a smile on her face, though her thoughts were still with Megatron.

"Come on then," Jazz said, clapping her on the shoulder before transforming and speeding away, clearly challenging her to a race. She laughed and transformed racing after him it wasn't long and she was quickly at his side and revving her engine making it clear she could go faster. She had all but forgotten her worries and troubles as she raced with him. She liked Jazz, he never pretended to be something he wasn't, and even the Decepticons respected him to a certain extent. He always was cheery with her, never made fun of her and just treated her like a regular bot. She almost wished she could tell him her problems but she didn't. He liked just about everyone and that included Optimus and...that Femme.

"There's this abandoned mine not far from here if you want we could do some target practice? That is if Ironhide and Chromia are not hogging it?" He said over com-link keeping pace with her.

"Sure, that sounds good," she replied, it would be good to shoot some things for a while. Get the anger out of her system as it were.

"Alright fallow me, if you can." He said playfully pulling away.

"Ha, watch me," she called back before putting on a sudden burst of speed which made her shoot past a laughing Jazz.

"Wow...now that's fast!" He said a little shocked as he tried to keep up.

"I know," she yelled back joyfully, feeling all her stress and anger melt away in the joy of racing.

"Little speed demon, I'll catch yak," Jazz yelled back, increasing his speed and trying to catch up to her.

Unknown to the happy friends the Decepticon Trine circled above them,

"We could take them by surprise Starscream." Thundercracker mused eyeing the silver and blue car he knew was Jazz.

"Yes," Starscream replied, optics narrowing as he watched them.

"Skywarp, you will take them by surprise, Warp in front of them and then we will come from behind and carry them off."

"Yes Sir." He said as he faded away into his warp.

Starscream and Thundercracker killed there engines and began a steep dive descending on the pair. "I will take Bumblebee and you can take Jazz"

"Got it," Thundercracker said grimly, he was the largest Seeker and therefore the best choice for handling the larger Autobot.

"Be careful, that little Femme bites," Skywarp joked as he too descended, preparing to Warp.

"I know she does, that's the point of taking them by surprise." Starscream sniped back as Skywarp cackled before warping away. A moment later, he appeared in front of the Autobot's, cackling loudly as his guns blazed fire down on them. They yelled, skidding to a stop and transforming, ready to defend themselves.

"Well we were on our way to target practice but you will do." She smiled devilishly aiming her cannon at warp. She felt something stab into her shoulders and her cannons went offline and returned to her arms. "What the heck?"

She suddenly found herself air born and very helpless, "Jazz look out it's an ambush!" she screamed.

"Surprise, little Femme," Starscream's voice hissed in her audio as she felt him gripping her tightly against his chest.

"Frag." he swore, as he tried to spin and defend himself against Thundercracker, but with two Seekers, he was soon airborne too. However, he did not go easy and he struggled with all his might, kicking, punching and biting.

"Will you just hold still you fragging Auto scum!" Thundercracker said as he struggled to hold on to the saboteur.

"No way, Cracker," Jazz said grimly, his hands digging into the Seeker's delicate wings and gouging scratches. Thundercracker screamed letting go of Jazz, "Warp get him!"

Skywarp dived after the falling Autobot who had transformed so he landed in full car mode, which immediately sped off as soon he was clear. Skywarp angrily blasted at him but Jazz dodged them all and put on a spurt of speed.

"Jazz!" Bumblebee cried out. She did not like being captured like this, like she was a helpless Femme. Thundercracker quickly came over and bound up her hands and pede's so she could not get away to, "At least we have one prize to give Megatron."

Bumblebee froze, the Seekers thought she was afraid but in truth, her Spark had skipped a beat. She would be with Megatron again, and she didn't have to see that hated, happy couple of Autobot Commanders. But still, she didn't like being tied and let them know.

"Ouch, she bit me," Starscream snarled as Thundercracker shrugged. "Warp did warn you."

"Behave or I will carry you upside down." Starscream warned. Skywarp flew above Starscream and Thundercracker flew below, Each touched Starscream and Skywarp warped everyone to the Nemesis.

"I gotta tell Prime," Jazz muttered to himself from a tunnel he'd found shelter from the attacking Seekers, as he watched them all Warp away.

"He'll get little Bee back or I'll eat ma own tires." And with that, he sped off in the direction of the Ark.

-Ark-

"What!" Optimus roared in surprise his voice echoing through the rec-room silencing everyone in it.

"Optimus what is it?" Elita asked rushing over.

"Bumblebee has been captured," he replied grimly as she looked horrified, she was fond of the younger Femme.

Jazz bowed to her quickly, "I am afraid it's true, Ma'am. Starscream managed to disable her somehow with something in between her shoulders. It looked like a spin top that human children play with."

"Must be a new kind of weapon," Ironhide said hotly, he and his mate hadn't been at the shooting range after all.

"Whatever it is its powerful." Optimus commented worriedly as he paced, "Chromia you trained her yourself you know full well what she's capable of."

"I do, as a matter of fact" Chromia nodded, "She's a tough little nut, she won't break easily and she'll give them a hard time." She shook her head. "But her weakness is her emotions, if they can get her riled up, she could get into serious trouble."

"We all have weaknesses Chromia." Elita One said to her friend.

"I know but she hasn't learned to control hers yet, at least not properly," Chromia said worriedly. "I don't want those Cons taunting her; they could really hurt her that way."

"What can we do?" Jazzed asked looking at his leaders.

"First, I'm going to try and talk with Megatron, see if he's willing to negotiate, we'll take things from there," Optimus said, hoping his brother was in a reasonable mood for once. Optimus took Elita's servo and together they walked to the Communications room.

"What are the chances of his listening to you?" Elita asked with a small but serious smile.

"Hmm not good but you never know," Optimus replied with a shrug.

-Nemesis-

Megatron paced his throne room thinking about the things Bee told him, as he sat down glaring at the floor he was taken by complete surprise as the Trine and Bumblebee appeared in the middle of the floor. He gaped for a moment, before a hard mask settled on his face.

"What have I told you before? Never warp into my throne room unannounced!" He growled particularly at Skywarp, whom he had warned countless times.

"Sorry boss, she was putting up a fight," Skywarp protested and Bumblebee was still growling and snapping in Starscream's grasp, even though she was secretly pleased to see Megatron. But she didn't want the Trine knowing that.

"Starscream put her down before she bites one of your wings off, I don't want to have to listen to you whine." Megatron growled rolling his optics. Starscream glared at him but dually dropped her onto the ground. She glared up at him, snapping one more time before turning her attention onto Megatron.

"What do you want with me slagger!" she growled fighting a smile.

Megatron smirked, "I don't know, this has taken me quite by surprise...but now you're here, I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Perhaps you will entertain me in the berth tonight, which who knows...your fate, after all is in my servos." He smiled dangerously. The Trine laughed ominously, each at one point or another wishing that they could have her for themselves. She was after all desirable.

Bumblebee just sneered, "Sure, you can have me in the berth...if you don't mind losing your Spike that is."

"Is that a challenge femme?" He asked walking down the steps of his Throne to the main level of the floor. He grabbed her by the servos and lifted her onto her pede's, before making an obvious show of admiring her.

"It might be," she said, her chin high as his optics raked over her form.

"If you're mech enough to accept it," she added in a low tone that made all of the Seeker's shiver with desire. The Trine whispered and snickered wondering clearly if Megatron would take her on. Skywarp looked at her frame dreamily upon which Megatron noticed. Feeling a burn of jealousy he quickly stomped over and grabbed Warp by his neck struts and lifted to his faceplates, "Is there something the matter with your optics Skywarp?

"N-no sir, I mean...I-I might have a little dust in them," Skywarp squeaked.

"Well then I suggest you go and clean them out." He snarled throwing him on the floor. "She is mine," he said with a thrill of excitement in his tanks," and If I see any of your eying her up again...you won't have optics to see with!" He hissed. "Now leave me to my prize..."

Skywarp moped but the others were sensible enough to leave, although not without a few sneaky last longing looks in her direction. Ah, what they wouldn't give for a feisty Autobot slave of their own. Oh well, they could dream...

When the door had swished shut, Megatron turned back to Bumblebee, his very beautiful prize.

"Well if you had wanted to see me again so soon you could have called." He chuckled.

"Funny," she said, rolling her optics. "I was just out for a drive with Jazz when your goons grabbed me."

He chuckled as he came over, he bent down and began to untie her pede's, and "Forgive me for that display of..." he trailed off unsure of how to describe it.

"Alpha mech cock strutting," Bumblebee supplied, stringing the human slang with the Cybertronian with ease.

He grimaced as he stood up, "Uh yes...that." he said as he rubbed the back of his helm.

Just as he was about to undo her servos the telecom crackled, it signaled an incoming video transmission.

"Oh slag now what!" he growled stomping over to the controls and switching on the video feed. His temper was not improved by the sight of his brother and he snapped out a "What do you want?"

"How lovely it is to see you too." Elita said as she entered the picture at Optimus side.

Bumblebee felt a burn within her armor but she was saved from saying anything by Megatron.

"Well, well, I heard my brother got himself a little berth partner," Megatron sneered, looking Elita up and down with contempt.

Elita stiffened at his remark but Optimus spoke instead, "That is none of your concern Megatron."

"You were always so touchy about your...what do the humans say...sex life," Megatron said cruelly, reminding Optimus of all the times he'd been teased, both in jest and as hurtful comments.

"Megatron enough, this call is not about me and my mate it's about your trine attacking and kidnapping one of my soldiers." Optimus coolly said changing the subject.

Bumblebee wanted to crumble inside as she listened to Optimus call Elita One his mate. She realized that Optimus and Elita could not see her from this angle and she moved farther away as silently as she could tears streaming down her cheeks. Even after everything...she still hoped...but it was never to be. Optimus had made his choice and he wouldn't be changing it, he wasn't that kind of Mech. Even after everything...she still hoped...but it was never to be. Optimus had made his choice and he wouldn't be changing it, he wasn't that kind of Mech.

"A solider...that's all I ever was to him." she whispered to herself, "Was a soldier."

Why wasn't she good enough for him? She'd worked so hard, she'd have done anything if he'd only returned her love. Hell, she'd probably have renounced Megatron's friendship if Optimus had only offered her his Spark. Megatron could hear her whispers and he grew angrier, "You mean Bumblebee?" He said with venom. The tone of his voice drew Bee's attention and she decided to listen in on them.

"Of course I do," Optimus said, wondering why his brother was so angry.

"You have no right to hold her, especially with those interface mad Seekers around."

"Oh trust me...they won't be touching her dear brother." He smiled evilly.

Elita gripped Optimus's servo a chill running down her spin, _'I don't like were this is going Optimus.' _She said threw com-link.

"Neither do I," he replied grimly, he wasn't aware of Megatron have a previous interest in Bumblebee but he seemed to now.

"Megatron, I hope you're not implying, what I think you're implying," he now said coldly to Megatron.

Megatron laughed coldly and left the picture walking over to Bumblebee his expression softening considerably.

"Bee will you play along?" he asked in a whisper, he knew he was asking a lot but he knew she might like the end result. She looked at him tearfully but she nodded, at least Megatron didn't really mean it. He cared about her, as a Femme, not like Prime did.

"Lead on," she said softly, so that only he could hear. He helped her up then led her over to the video feed, "Ah look at this beautiful femme would you Optimus?"

He said as held Bumblebees servos over her helm and gently turned her, her tears glistening on her cheeks

"Bumblebee!" Elita cried out shocked, the poor femme looked terrified who knew what Megatron had already done to her.

"Megatron what Have you done!" Optimus roared.

"Not much...yet," Megatron said, running a hand down Bumblebee's body, letting his claws trail slowly. Bumblebee closed her optics as she shivered from his touch, but in a good way. But of course, the two Autobot's thought she was terrified and their shock turned to anger.

"Let her go, Megatron," Elita cried as Optimus said.

"I never thought you'd sink this low, brother, hurting a young Femme like that."

Megatron laughed as he pretended to carelessly drop her servos and hug her to him, again tracing her frame.

"Oh please, she's not so young...why I think she's Bonding age," he replied lazily.

"No! Megatron you can't!" Elita cried terror clear on her face. Bumblebee opened her watery optics to see the expressions on their faces. Elita had both horrified and terrified expressions on her face while Optimus was glaring furiously as Megatron. He seemed to be shaking with rage and for a moment, she wondered if that meant he cared about her.

"Release her this instant Megatron or so help me!" Optimus growled shakily with anger.

"Or what?" Megatron challenged, loving the fact his hated brother was so angry.

"Or I will personally rip your wings off!" He finally burst out.

Megatron laughed, "Well if kidnapping this fine got you this worked up...I wonder how you'd react if I bonded with her?"

His claws worked over her chest plating to expose her spark, it pulsed brilliant blue. "What are you doing?" She shrieked caught off guard. He started to open his own case as well, _'Play along!'_ he told her threw com-link.

"I...," she stuttered, this was all a bit sudden. No matter her feelings, she wasn't quite ready to Bond at the drop of a hat. But...she did trust Megatron and as long she wasn't actually going through with it, she'd play along.

Optimus was frozen by the sight of Bumblebee's Spark as was Elita. Bumblebee too was a little shell shocked and embarrassed, you didn't just show your Spark to any old bot. But now Megatron was fiddling with his own chest plating, his intention clear.

"Megatron No, Stop!" Elita shrieked reaching for the screen. "Don't do this; don't force yourself on an innocent young Femme."

Megatron just sneered at her and started to embrace Bumblebee, his chest plates half open, a glint of brilliant purple behind them.

"No!" Optimus roar forgetting where he was and lunged at the screen breaking it, "Bumblebee No!" He screamed with horror at his mistake.

Megatron froze in his movements at the sight of the screen being broken. He let go of Bumblebee and closed up his spark casing not actually looking at hers, as she closed her own.

"You could have warned me of your intensions!" She hissed at him in her embarrassment, she was furious with him.

"I'm so sorry Bumblebee, there was no time. At least we got what I intended." He said softly placing a servo on her shoulder.

"Oh really what was that!" She hissed spinning around glaring at him. He could help but smile, she was so cute when she was mad.

"Your freedom." He said softly

"My…my freedom?" she asked confused, "What do you mean?"

"I was counting on Optimus to over react to the display and do something drastic or even Elita for that matter. I would never force you to merge with me unwillingly Bee." He spoke softly untying her servos before continuing, "Optimus and Elita think you are now spark merged with me making you my mate and mates hardly ever leave one another. In this way I have gained you your freedom from being around them. You can stay here and I will protect you, if you want. " He said hurriedly.

"You…you did this for me?" she said shocked at his odd way of helping her. But smiled and hugged him, "Thank you Megatron."

"You are welcome Bumblebee." He smiled holding her close, "You need some rest now, and it's been a long day for you. I'll take you to my quarters were you can rest undisturbed if you like?"

She laughed lightly, "I think that's a good idea."

He took her servo in his and led her up to the platform where his throne was. She was surprised to see a door behind the Throne; it was perfectly hidden behind some metal sheeting that looked like curtains. He led her inside and fallowed behind closing the door, they were in a large room that was similar to a human's living room. Off to one side was yet another door and she guessed that that was his sleeping quarters.

"You are welcome to my berth and anything you want or need Bee. If you want to shower it is attached to my sleeping quarters as well." He said bowing to her, making her giggle.

"This is very kind of you Megatron but where will you sleep?" She asked innocently. She was indeed very tired she hadn't realized it till now.

"I have a spare berth here in the living quarters, don't worry about me." He smiled sub-spacing a cube of energon and ushering her inside his room. He placed the cube on a stand next to his oversized berth, which was even oversized for him. Bumblebee sat down on the edge with a yawn she stretched, "Why is your bed so big?" she asked as she took a sip of energon before lying down.

"So that someday when I have a mate we will have plenty of room well we...um sleep." He answered awkwardly. "Get some sleep Bumblebee. I will be back soon, I have a few things to take care of." He whispered tucking her in under a thermal blanket.

"Megatron?" bee called him back, "Yes Bee?"

"Thank you." She said with a sleepy smile and drifted off to recharge.

_Authors note: _

_Apparently free from her burdens, thanks to Megatron what will Bumblebee do now?_

_Enraged and disgusted, what will Optimus do in his furry and can Elita stop him from doing anything to rash?_

_Find out in chapter 2!  
>Please read and review and ALL suggestions are welcome. ^_^<em>


	2. The Other side of the Mirror

_**Author's note: ICL's stand for Internal Communication Systems, Also we would like to note that if you would like to use any of our idea's for your own personal stories; please messages us first for permission. We are requesting suggestions for this story and reviews as always. Please forgive the long wait for this chapter; we wanted to give our readers a nice long chapter for your patience. If you wish to know more detail on why it has been so long please look to my profile where there is located an announcement.**_

_**P.s. Tag, Your It! Has been updated too.**_

Megatron drummed his claws on the arm of his throne, thinking deeply. His soldiers slowly gathered on the lower floor, after he'd ordered all of them to come to his throne room. To his soldiers he appeared livid and downright deadly, no one dared to speak. He was thinking best at how to word the situation with bumblebee, and make them respect her.

Starscream pushed his way to the front, "Why have you called us all out of our recharge?"  
>Megatron stopped mid drum and leveled his optics at his SIC. Starscream smirked pleased he had acquired a reaction from his leader.<p>

"Because I can," Megatron said, causing Starscream to lose his smirk and scowl.  
>"So," his Second said grumpily, wings hitched up in annoyance. "Do you have a particular reason for dragging us down here?"<br>"I do," Megatron said gruffly, still mulling the words he was going to use over in his processor. "It is about the Autobot Femme Bumblebee."

"What about her? Did you kill her?" Starscream snickered causing Megatron to rise slowly from his place of rest. Megatron descended the steps as his men backed away giving him and Starscream a wide circle.  
>"No on the contrary...she is now my mate." Megatron grinned wickedly, at Starscream's shocked face-plates.<p>

"What!" Starscream screeched in complete disbelief, causing everyone in the room to wince. "You've taken that slip of an Autobrat for your mate?"  
>"Yes Starscream, I have," Megatron said in a dangerously tone, coming even closer to the Seeker x who didn't have the sense to back down. "And as such, I expect you to keep a civil tone when speaking of her, if you're capable of such a feat.<p>

Megatron's temper was on edge and he was feeling extremely guilty over the way things went with Bumblebee. His mind flickered briefly to her sleeping form on his berth; he smiled inwardly at how cute she looked. He was dragged back to the matter at hand by Starscream's grating voice, "Of course I am capable of such a feat!"

"Really?" Megatron sneered, he hated feeling guilty about anything, and he wanted to get them purged as quickly as possible. Sadly for Starscream, he was the easiest target available; his brother was just as liable to beat him as the other way around. So, he started to goad the Seeker into saying something stupid.  
>"What an astounding revaluation, maybe I should inform the Autobots about this, I'm sure they'll be as surprised as I."<p>

Several of the Decepticon's snickered at this well Starscream bristled, "You wouldn't dare! Knowing Optimus Prime, he'd rip you limb from limb if he found out you now have his concubine." Starscream sneered testing the already thin patience of his Lord.

"Say that again, Starscream," Megatron said quietly, just needing one more little push.  
>"I said, Prime will rip you apart once he learns you've sullied his favorite concubine...ACK!"<br>Megatron had seized Starscream's throat in a death grip, while his other hand dug its claws into the Seekers delicate wings.  
>"You dare speak of her in such a fashion?" Megatron hissed, half crushing the Seeker's now gasping throat. All of the Decepticon's had backed as far as they dared away from them terrified that anyone of them could be next to their leader's wrath! Starscream's optics began to bulge, as pressure lines hissed with the many cracks from Megatron's clenched fist.<p>

Megatron squeezed a little more, just enough so that Starscream was incapable for fighting back for fear of having his neck snapped. He now focused on his other hand, allowing the claws to dig deep into Starscream's wing, energon blood seeping out as he did so. Starscream began to choke with pain, he couldn't scream properly with Megatron holding his neck but he certainly wanted to. Starscream's free hands scrabbled at Megatron's choking hand, his bulging optics pleading with his master to spare his life. His mouth was wide open in a silent scream as spots started to flash before his optics.

A green servo rested on Megatron's forearm that was choking the seeker, "My Lord, I assure you that all of us are pleased that you've finally found a suitable mate to bare you many sparklings."

Hook admonished looking to his fellow Decepticon's, all of whom nodded vigorously; some even were brave enough to speak congratulations.

"I suggest my Lord that until your lovely mate is swollen with sparks, that you allow you're SIC to live." Hook caution as Starscream's optics finally went out and his movements ceased. Hook could tell he wasn't dead but in status lock. Megatron growled but after shooting Starscream one last hateful look, released his grips, causing the Seeker to crumple to the ground. With a sigh, Hook bent and grabbed hold of the Seeker, he'd need treatment. Since Megatron didn't say anything, Hook knew he was allowed to treat him. Honestly, that Seeker really needed to learn to hold his glossia, someday, he was would push too hard and Megatron wouldn't let go.  
>"Will she require a check up, my lord"? he now asked politely as he hauled the unconscious Seeker over his shoulder.<p>

"She is resting now, but I will bring her to you when she has awoken." Megatron rumbled allowing Hook to drag his wretched SIC away. He cycled air through his intakes before turning back to his soldiers.

"Does anyone else have any distasteful comments they'd like to share?" He offered eager for more distractions to his otherwise guilt ridden processor. But of course, his soldiers all had some sense of preservation, unlike Starscream and as one, they shook their heads vigorously. Megatron frowned but it really wouldn't do for him to start beating them for no good reason so he simply waved his hand, dismissing them all. They all went with extreme relief he noted to his annoyance, wishing he hadn't beaten Starscream so badly and so fast. If he'd drawn it out a bit more, he could have purged himself of these feelings. He pondered his next move, his processor annoyingly drifting to how Prime would handle the situation. A voice that annoyingly sounded like his brother's whispered.  
>"Go talk to her."<p>

-Megatron's Quarters-

Bumblebee shifted restlessly in the gigantic berth, she felt tiny in it and even with the thermal blanket snug around her she still didn't feel right. Finally she online her optics, and they fluttered open. She looked around the room and sighed, Megatron's room was very plain, save for a strange plant that was organic and metal. From her time spent with Wheeljack reading data pads about different planets, she figured this plant had to be from a planet called Predica. As she watched it, it shivered slightly as though sensing her gaze, its large buds opened, revealing a flowery red structure that resembled jaws. It swayed lazily, the jaws snapping slightly making her think this must be one of those plants that actually ate. It figured that if Megatron were to have any kind of plant, it would be this one. She wondered what exactly it was it fed on, Energon or organic material. She decided to take a closer look, so she moved to the side of the massive berth, still staring at the plant which had the air of looking innocent. But as she reached out a hand, it suddenly snapped at her, she only just moved her hand back in time.

"Naughty!" she said sounding as if she was scolding a sparkling, incredible the plant drooped. I actually appeared as if it understood her, "Awe you poor thing. I wish I knew what you were, but it is still not nice to bit."

"Have trouble, sweet one?" came a voice behind her and she turned in surprise to see Megatron standing there, smiling at her.  
>She blushed before turning back to the plant, gesturing at it, "It tried to bite me."<br>He chuckled as he came over, "I know, it does that when it's hungry, do you want to feed it?"

"Oh can I?" She asked curiously, "What is it called?"

"Prediconain Flytrap," he said without pause. "Its main diet is insects, both metal and organic ones. However, there are larger species capable of larger pray; even transformers have to be wary of them."  
>He went over to a cabinet and withdrew a container of wriggling crickets. He offered it to her, telling her.<br>"Give it some of those, it likes them. But be careful of your servos."

She accepted the jar cautiously looking at the tiny bugs compared to the larger plant, "It reacted like a sparkling when I scolded it, does it react to you?" she asked finally opening the jar and peering inside.

This made him chuckle again.  
>"I've never really scolded it per say, I just order it to behave," he said before saying softly. "You sounded like a natural mother, Bee."<p>

She accepted the jar cautiously looking at the tiny bugs compared to the larger plant,

"It reacted like a sparkling when I scolded it, does it react to you?" she asked finally opening the jar and peering inside. She accepted the jar cautiously looking at the tiny bugs compared to the larger plant, "It reacted like a sparkling when I scolded it, does it react to you?" she asked finally opening the jar and peering inside.

This made him chuckle again.  
>"I've never really scolded it per say, I just order it to behave," he said before saying softly. "You sounded like a natural mother, Bee."<p>

Her bright yellow armor darkened to a soft orange on her face plates as she blushed, "Thank you Megatron. I do have hopes to one day bare my mate, whoever it is, and many sparklings. "

She smiled softly gingerly reaching to the plant holding a cricket. It lunged for the insect but she pulled it out of its reach,

"No no, you must be nice, then you can have it." She said calmly to the plant as it seemed to eye her up even though it had no eyes or optics to speak of. Finally it slowly opened its petals and held very still.

"That's better," she said with a slight purr before offering the cricket, which was gobbled in a rather polite way, so that her servo wasn't even scuffed.  
>"Very impressive," Megatron said with a purr of his own, lightly touching her shoulder.<p>

With her now cricket free servo she placed her hand on his, still watch the plant. "Do you have a name for it?"

"Not yet," he said softly. "I acquired it not long ago and haven't thought of anything good."  
>He smiled down at her before saying gently."If you have any ideas, I'd be happy to hear them."<p>

She smiled as she carefully caressed the flowers petals, at first it had pulled back but then sensing no harm intended, it eased into her touch. "Hmmm perhaps if it is to your liking, Cama-Nhu?"

"Sounds good," Megatron said approvingly. "Is that an Earth name?"  
>"I am not sure but I think I overheard a human mention it, I think it means come-a-new?" She mused still petting the now gurgling flower, "Do you like the name?" She asked the plant.<p>

"I do," Megatron said honestly. "It is a new thing for me to have but since we're settled on Earth for the time being, I decided to get one."  
>He lightly reached forward and stroked the swaying flower which let him with good grace. He now said musingly. "This plant buds when reproducing, when it does this, you can have your very own plant if you want?"<p>

Bumblebee light up like a sparkling, "Really? That would be so amazing!" She said thrilled, "I can't wait to tell Beachcomber about Cama-Nhu." She trilled happily, but then she remembered, she couldn't tell beachcomber about the incredible plant, she was playing the role of Megatron's mate. Would she ever see any of her friends again? As she brooded, her outward appearance visibly crumpled and sagged. Seeing her distress, Megatron put his arm around her, saying softly.  
>"I want you to be happy with me Bumblebee; do you think you can be?"<br>As she pondered her answer, he said seriously. "Don't feel pressured into remaining with me, as much as I want you by my side, I'd rather you be happy. I want to give you happiness and pleasure, not sadness and grief."

She did not answer, how could she? She didn't even know the answer to begin with. She decided it was just best to avoid the statement and decided to ask a question, "May I see the Nemesis?" She was still playing with the Prediconain flower, not meeting his gaze incase he pushed for answer for the previous question; she was relieved when he didn't.

"Of course, my dear," he said gently before remembering something, "I...the crew believe we have slept together. I disciplined Starscream for making snide comments about you, which means they shouldn't be saying anything. But...I can't stop them from looking and thinking things."

"I see," she said making a funny face. Slept together? Why must they think that? Was it for her own safety she wondered?

"They are pleased I have found someone," Megatron said quietly. "And you're a beautiful Femme, you know we Mechs can't control ourselves around such beauty."

She blushed again a small smile crossed her lips, "Megatron I..."

"You don't have to be my mate," Megatron said quickly, "it is just for show, for your safety well your here." Megatron soothed. She turned to face him, a grateful smile on her face.  
>"You're so sweet," she said honestly. "I'm lucky to have a friend like you."<p>

Megatron smiled and offered her his arm, but inside he was burning and ready to rip off his own face plates. A friend that's all she considered him. She took his arm but snuggled into him, sighing.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly, resting her helm on his broad chest plates listening to the whirr of his spark. Megatron's processor was a whirl of emotions and he had a feeling this day would be more then he'd ever expected.

"I have seen stars and galaxies and moons that would take your breath away. However no star, no galaxy, and no moon could be more beautiful then you are to me, Bumblebee." He murmured into her audio. Her blue optics suddenly glowed brilliantly as she beamed at him, saying shyly.

"No one's ever told me that before," she said softly, her gaze full of hope and desire.

She liked being called beautiful and being wanted, but her spark still longed for Optimus. They walked together out of his private quarters and into his living quarters. It was still early in the day and she was very excited to see the Nemesis, but at the same time she was starting to miss her personal quarters at the Ark. At least there, she could race out and not worry about any of the Mechs there, they all knew her and none would bother her. Even the ones she didn't get on with very well knew she had powerful friends who wouldn't hesitate to beat the slag out of anyone who bothered her. The Nemesis was different, the only one she trusted with her Spark was Megatron and even though she liked him, she didn't want to be with him every single moment of the day and knew he'd feel the same way. Everyone needs their space, even devoted couples but she just couldn't bear the thought of being cooped up in his quarters all day. Not to mention, she loved being outside, she loved being able to race outside the base and speed around the desert to her Spark's content.

-Ark-

Sparks shot from the broken communications panel and bits of metal lay helter skelter.

"Are you okay?" Elita ask cautiously.

"No I am not okay!" Optimus snapped before realizing his mistake, "I am sorry my love." Optimus said quietly putting his helm into his damaged servos. Elita moved over to him now placing her servos on him in a comforting way."You are forgiven. It is not easy loose a soldier." "She was more than a soldier Elita, she was my friend." Optimus sighed.

"I know," Elita said soothingly, though she could still feel him shaking with anger.

"I never thought my brother would sink so low," Optimus suddenly growled.

"I always thought he'd have at least enough decency not to force himself upon an innocent Femme but I guess I was wrong."  
>"We'll find a way to get her back," Elita said firmly, keeping a hand on his arm. She knew he was liable to try and burst into the Decepticon's base and beat the slag out of his brother.<br>"We're not abandoning her Optimus but we need to think about this."

"Thank you Elita. Do you think there is anything we can do?" Optimus asked warily.

"Well, if he really has Bonded with her, it won't be very strong," Elita said slowly. "There's a chance we might be able to break it as long as he doesn't keep Spark Bonding with her. And..."  
>She hesitated, knowing he wasn't going to like the next part. "...If he doesn't manage to make her pregnant."<p>

Optimus went ridged for a moment before starting to shake violently. His hydraulics' began to his with pressure, "I will kill him if he does."

Elita gripped him tightly, saying firmly.  
>"We'll get her back before that happens, if he's forced a Bond, it wouldn't be a good idea for him to impregnated her yet, not with her systems in such disarray. We still have a chance to save her from that fate."<p>

Optimus leaded over and carefully pushed a few buttons, "All officers to the communications room, these additional mechs too, Ratchet and Wheeljack." Optimus growled his orders into the speakers. He sat back down, allowing Elita to attend to his damaged fist, plucking bits of metal out of it and lightly kissing it. He shot her a warm smile, saying softly.  
>"Thank you my love."<br>She smiled back but didn't do anything else; his officers would be arriving any moment. Sure enough, Prowl was the first one to enter, looking instantly concerned at the state of his Prime and the console.

"Now I understand why you need Ratchet and WheelJack." Prowl commented, crossing his arms in disapproval.  
>"Prowl," Elita warned, "Pushing your Prime's buttons at this moment, will land you in Ratchets care." Elita cautioned. He stiffened but didn't say anything else. He seemed to decide it was better to wait for the others to arrive, to save his Prime from repeating himself. Optimus tried not to get annoyed at Prowl's disproval but it wasn't easy. Luckily, Jazz arrived not long after and his presence was always good for calming a stressful situation. IronHide and Chromia walked in next, their face plates all business.<p>

"What is going on Prime?" Chromia asked.

Before Optimus could answer, Wheeljack and Ratchet entered and he allowed them to sit down before saying anything.  
>"Megatron has captured Bumblebee and...and he may have forced her to Bond with him." Optimus managed to grit out.<p>

"What! How on Earth did this happen?" Chromia shrieked making everyone one wince including IronHide.

"He took her while she was having a drive," Optimus said with a growl. "He was gloating about it over the view screen, poor Bee looked terrified. But then he got the bright idea to force Bee to Bond with him, he'd opened both their chests when..."  
>"When Optimus punched the view screen," Elita added gently.<p>

"So we know nothing then other then you have a temper." Ratchet said coolly "We do not know for sure if he has completely bonded or even managed to bond with her.  
>Optimus looked up a little with hope in his optics, "Do you think there is a chance that he didn't?" Optimus asked feverishly. "It is possible." Ratchet sighed.<p>

"We need to find out for sure." Elita said softly staring at Jazz.

"Ya want me tah infiltrate their base and have a nose around?" he asked and as she nodded, and he said with a nod, "Sure can, anything for sweet little Bee."  
>Ironhide placed an arm on his Prime's shoulder.<br>"Don't give up hope," he said sternly. "For all we know, that slagger was just messing with you."  
>"I'm still going to kill him for frightening Bumblebee," Optimus said darkly but he nodded at his bodyguards words.<p>

"How are you planning on infiltrate the Nemesis?" Chromia asked unfamiliar with his techniques.  
>"With two of the few instruments Wheeljack created that actually works ma'am." Jazz smiled cheekily. Pulling out two strange devices from sub-space and held them up. One looked like utility belt and jazz attached it as such, and the other he attached just behind his right audio.<p>

\\0"Permission to active them Sir?" Jazz asked his prime, who nodded. Jazz pushed several buttons on the belt and with a flash of light he had disappeared completely.

"Oh my," Elita gasped in amazement, as Ironhide went "Dang."  
>"Pretty good?" came Jazz's smug voice from thin air. "The other device will allow me to keep in contact with the base, while cloaking its signal from any Decepticon ICL's. Only Bumblebee will be able to hear me when I talk through internal comm."<p>

"Don't forget the cloak has another key device." Wheeljack commented smiling. "Ah yes I forgot." Jazz said still invisible. They could hear him fiddling with buttons, he started to appear again except he was no longer Jazz, he had sharper edges and darker colors. Were his Autobot insignias where located, now laid Decepticon symbols.

"You look a Decepticon!" Chromia gasped. "It's to only be used in emergencies." Optimus rumbled.

Jazz nodded his expression serious. "This is something to confuse them; they'll just see a Decepticon in passing. Only thing is, if they take a closer look, they'll see that they don't recognize me and may end up demanding to know who I am. So as Optimus says, this is only a last resort."  
>He glanced down at his body as though amazed it looked so different before fiddling with the buttons until he was back to his normal, Autobot self. He grinned, letting out a huge sigh of relief. "Much better."<p>

"Thank you Jazz." Elita smiled, Optimus placed a servo on Jazz shoulder squeezing it lightly. "Be safe, Roll out."

"I will Ma'am, my lord," Jazz said respectively saluting before leaving the office. He would linger only long enough to pick up a fresh cube of Energon and then he would head straight for the Decepticon base. He prayed it wasn't too late, that Bumblebee was still untouched and could be saved. Because once she was mated to Megatron, they would always have a connection and he would be able to find her where ever she went. Jazz gathered any of his supplies he needed before he headed to the main doors. He was only slightly surprised that Optimus was waiting for him.  
>"My lord is something wrong?" he asked bowing his helm to his leader. Optimus motioned him to come closer before speaking.<p>

"I want you to know that Bumblebee's well being and comfort are your priority for this mission," Optimus said quietly. "Do nothing that could jeopardize her, she's in a bad enough situation as it is." Optimus heaved a sigh before saying. "I cannot hope, that she has not been forced to Bond, it seems my brother will do anything to hurt me but you must find out is, if this has actually happened."

"I will do my utmost to ensure this knowledge will be yours, my lord." Jazz growled with determination putting his fist over his spark. "You have my word.

"Good Mech," Optimus said approvingly. "Go now and stay safe Jazz."  
>The Saboteur bowed before jogging away. Optimus watched him go with a heavy Spark; he prayed his brother hadn't truly sunk to the low level of forcing a Femme to Bond with him. Only time would tell whether or not, this was true.<p>

-Some time later-

Jazz eased his way around a particularly big mech; it was no secret that Decepticon mechs were huge. Most Autobot's however thought that there was no femme's aboard the Nemesis, but Jazz was one of the few that knew better. There were in fact quite a few femmes aboard, but surprisingly enough most were never allowed into battle. Some were just carriers but others stayed in a part of the ship that was there's alone; humans would call it a brothel or a harem.

He passed a couple of Mech's with satisfied expressions, and it didn't take a genius to know where they'd come from. He just prayed that Bumblebee wasn't there, the Decepticon Femmes appeared to stay there willingly but he knew his young friend would not enjoy being locked up there. So far, everything was going well but that could change any moment. Jazz had only explored a relatively small part of the Decepticon base but so far, he hadn't seen Bumblebee.

He was making his way to the rec-room following the two pleased mechs.  
>"You know, it's amazing."<br>"What is?"  
>"That Lord Megatron has never been in there."<br>"Really?"

"Yeah it's true! Starscream told me so."  
>"Wow!"<p>

Jazz cocked his head, how strange. Did Megatron really never take advantage of the little harem just a short distance away? It wasn't as though anyone would judge him for it, not only was he the Decepticon lord but the Femmes were perfectly willingly. Megatron was a single Mech, or at least he had been. But now Jazz was wondering, if Megatron never went to that Harem was it possible he hadn't forced himself on Bumblebee? He certainly didn't sound like an interface mad Mech and it gave Jazz hope. He prayed that Bumblebee was safe and well, he was even more determined to find her now. He wondered if there was more to Megatron then met the optic. Megatron was Optimus' brother, and the two of them had been close at one point. The Decepticon warlord was obviously tolerable at one point; perhaps he retained some of his morals from that previous life. Jazz shook his head, he was becoming distracted, and he needed to focus on the task at hand. He decided to tail these Mechs a little, satisfied Mechs tended to talk, and these two seem very prone to gossip.  
>"Hey Whirlpool, you see what happened to Starscream?"<br>"No, I was out on patrol remember?" replied the Mech called Whirlpool.  
>"He insulted Lord Megatron's new mate, called her an Autobot whore," the light green Mech said, causing Whirlpool to shake his head.<br>"Our Commander can be a bit of an idiot at times. How bad is the damage?"

"It was something else; he put Screamer into stasis lock nearly off lining him and tearing off a wing!" Whiplash shuttered, "You know...it was almost like he cares about the femme to react that badly. I wonder if she knows that he did that for her?"

As Jazz'z optics widened, the other Mech chuckled.  
>"I doubt it, you know how Autobots are. If she knows about it, she probably thinks he did it because of Starscream's insolence. But no doubt Lord Megatron will prove her wrong soon enough," Whirlpool said wisely. "We'll likely have several Sparklings running around this old place soon enough."<br>They both smirked at this thought, showing they'd be very much surprised if this didn't occur. Jazz's processor was whirring, Megatron always came down hard on those who defied him but it sounded like he'd really had a go at Starscream. Mere anger wasn't enough to cause that, there must be real passion behind Megatron's actions.

"It sure would be swell." Whirlpool commented idly as the continued walking. "I need some energon lets head to the rec-room."  
>"Good idea, if we're lucky Megatron might have Bumblebee with him." Whiplash mused.<p>

Jazz paused for a moment, wondering if Megatron was likely to have Bumblebee in there. It certainly wouldn't hurt to try and he might even pick up some more useful gossip. So he followed the two Mechs, luckily for him the corridors were fairly clear so he didn't have to worry about bumping into anyone. The only ones he was worried about running into were Soundwave's cassettes; there was a chance they would sense he was there. But that was a chance he had to take, to make sure Bumblebee was alright, he couldn't fail in this mission. To his delight, when they entered the rec-room he saw that Megatron did indeed have Bumblebee firmly attached to his side. Bumblebee looked extremely wary and tired, Jazzes spark leapt at the thought of the why she could be so tired. He mentally shook himself of the direction his thoughts were traveling. He wanted to get closer to Bee but didn't dare with Megatron guarding her like he was. It was interesting to watch Megatron glare at varies mechs. Jazz moved to a corner of the room not far from Megatron and Bumblebee. At the opposite side of the room a femme walked in heading to the energon dispenser. She was tall and all sharp angles, her frame was a swirl of colors that one would associate with a mega cyclone. Several mechs started whispering near jazz, "Who's the femme?" Jawbreaker asked curiously leering towards her winking. She rolled her optics and kept on walking.  
>"That's Black Twister; she's the femme that's been after Megatron's spark for ages."<br>"Really? "

"Yeah I bet she hasn't even noticed bumblebee yet."

"She will soon enough," his friend sniggered and Jazz tensed up. If this Femme desired Megatron, then she was extremely unlikely to take well to Bumblebee. And while in Megatron's presence, she couldn't do anything to Bumblebee, what about later? Unless Megatron planned to always have little Bee either by his side or his quarters, she'd be vulnerable to jealous Femmes.  
>Sure enough as Black Twister walked across the room, her optics fell on Megatron and they lit up. But a moment later, she'd spotted Bumblebee and suspicion and dislike bloomed in their depths. Jazz mentally groaned, this wasn't good, he watched nervously as the Femme moved closer, he was beginning to think that he'd have to intervene.<p>

"Megatron," The tall femme purred, "I see the rumors that I have been hearing are true. Are they not?" She imposed making a show of looking up and down Bumblebee, clearly judging her.

"Black Twister, this is Bumblebee. My mate, you will do well to show some respect."

He warned wrapping an arm around Bee's waist; he leveled a guarded glare on Black Twister now, daring her to push him. He did not trust her at all around Bumblebee, she had a reputation of Jealousy and he knew through his TIC Soundwave that she desired him. He had done well in reputing her advances but he now had a feeling that he was going to have to be on guard with her around Bumblebee. Black Twister was a cousin to both Starscream and Dirge and was a flyer like them but she had special ability's that had came in handy on more than one occasion. She could bend the electrical energy of lightning to her will, as well as create thunderstorms to wield the lightning it produced. It was rumored that if she wanted to, she could coat her entire frame with electrical energy as a shield.  
>"My Lord I mean no disrespect at all!" She soothed masterfully, "I was merely curious as to how she was fairing."<br>"What do you mean Black Twister?" Megatron edged as he idly rubbed Bumblebees worried shoulder. It was clear she did not like this femme either.  
>"I was only referring to the assumption that she is already with spark?" She asked seemingly innocently.<br>" I am not with spark..." Bumblebee said quietly as not to draw attention to herself from the whole of the rec-room.

-Ark-

Optimus Prime paced as he started to wonder through the Ark, he was brooding about his brother, -Why had he chosen Bumblebee? There were plenty of Decepticon femmes to choose from, he'd never shown any interest before.- But now all of a sudden, he had decided that he wanted young Bumblebee to be his mate, one of his own brother's Autobots? Something wasn't right about this but Optimus couldn't figure out what that was. It was exasperating to say the least. At that moment, his ICL pinged shrilling and he quickly activated it.  
>"Prime here." He rumbled.<p>

"Prime, it's Jazz, I have visual of Bee and your brother," Jazz responded, making Optimus stand up straighter.  
>"Jazz, how is she, what's the situation?" Optimus asked, trying not to demand in his desperation for news.<br>"Looks tired but alright," Jazz responded softly. "Megatron's got her on his arm, not letting anyone near her. But this Femme called Black Twister has just approached and she's got the hot's for old Megs. She could be trouble for poor Bee."

"Black Twister, I thought she was a myth? She supposedly killed a hundred solders as just a mere youngling when she was being questioned for stealing. It was said that she panicked and thousands of lightning bolts rained out of the sky, like the heavens themselves where fevered by her aggravators." Prime recited from his teachings by Alpha Tron.

"But that would make her way older then ol Megs wouldn't it?" Jazz inquired curiously.

"Perhaps but not much older, I fear for Bumblebee's safety with her there, we don't know how stable her powers maybe." He sighed rubbing his face plates.

"Good point Prime, I will snap a shot of her for the data base. I will admit she is attractive in her own right sir." Jazz concluded, carefully snapping a shot of her before easing back into the shadowy corner and sending the info to Prime.

"Thank you Jazz," Optimus murmured, quickly entering the data into a console so they wouldn't lose it. He thought about the Femme Black Twister who was so notorious, it was hard to believe she existed. But there was no doubt about it she was a dangerous Femme and if she liked his elder brother, Bumblebee was in trouble. Optimus had a feeling he'd have to count on his brother's possessiveness to keep her safe. When Optimus had been young, his brother's attitude had been a good thing for it meant that no one would hurt the young bot if they didn't want to get tangled with the mean older brother. Hopefully, if they were mated and Bumblebee was in danger, Megatron would now give her that fierce protection. But at the same time the thought of Megatron merging with Bumblebee was enough to make him punch something. Alas he was Prime, he couldn't go around behaving like, like a Decepticon. He rested his helm in his servos and sighed.

He began to wonder why he felt so strongly about the young femme, "Maybe I should ask Ratchet or IronHide."

He mumbled since he'd lost Megatron as someone he could go talk to when he was confused about things; he'd formed a bond with the two older Mechs who were also his officers. Both had different points of view but were also ready to offer him advice, heck, they were always going on about how he shouldn't shoulder the burdens of leadership all by himself. And this was something he needed help with, he just couldn't work out his feeling for Bumblebee at all.  
>While keeping the connection to Jazz open, he ICL'd both Ironhide and Ratchet and asked them to come to his location. He only stated he needed to talk to them about something and they both said they'd come. His knuckles ached but he knew it would pass, earlier Ratchet had offered to numb them but Prime had initially refused attempting to convince his CMO he was fine. In truth he wanted the pain so he would be reminded to keep his temper under control. If he'd kept it controlled, they wouldn't be in the position where they had no idea what the state of Bumblebee's Spark was. And that meant they couldn't plan properly, not when they were missing crucial information. He clenched his fist, causing a sharp stab of pain to shoot through it but it quickly passed. He heard footsteps and stopped pacing about, he needed to present himself as in control. He lightly rubbed his knuckles, if Ratchet thought he was in a lot of pain, he'd insist on painkillers. But Optimus didn't want that, not right now.<br>"Prime," Ironhide greeted as he and Ratchet entered the room.

"What is it, my lord?" Ratchet asked, inclining his head.

He outstretched his servo offering the two of them seats, he also muted his end of the ICL with Jazz but still left it open if he needed to report anything.

"Would you like a seat mechs." He calmly offered, mean while locking the doors behind them and sealing the sound barriers. He now took his own seat behind his desk and folded his fingers together, looking at his relaxed mechs. He truly didn't know where to start. They exchanged looks before Ironhide said in his blunt way.  
>"Something on yer mind, Prime?" IronHide inquired as he took a seat.<br>"Yes...," Optimus said slowly. "I have a lot on it actually, but there's one thing that really confuses me, I...I don't know what to think."  
>"Take your time," Ratchet said gently. "Start at the beginning."<p>

"I...I think I may have under estimated my feelings...for Bumblebee." He said quietly looking down at his desk fiddling with his data pads. Few knew that he and Elita one had not yet completed the ceremonies traditional to their culture. This made the two Mechs sit up straighter and Ironhide said gruffly.  
>"And what kind of feelings are those, Optimus?"<br>It was a valid question and Optimus took his time answering.  
>"At first I thought it was because she's such a young soldier and one I know so well but...it feels like it's more than that."<p>

"Optimus do you realized what this means?" Ratchet cautioned leaning forward his face plate all seriousness.  
>"Yes and it burdens me so."<p>

"My...my feelings towards Elita remain unchanged," he hastened to assure them. "But...in a way that only confuses me more. How can I care so deeply for her and yet when I think about Bumblebee..." The corner of his mouth twitched up in a small smile.  
>"Prime you're in a pit of a hard place." IronHide shook his helm.<p>

"Thank you for the observation." Optimus said sarcastically.

"Ah'm jis saying," Ironhide said with a shrug as Optimus groaned softly.

Ratchet meanwhile was looking thoughtful.  
>"I think...perhaps you should wait until we have Bumblebee back. Your feelings might be clearer then, once she is safe and sound. You might be so worried about her that your mistaken your feelings for something more," he suggested gently.<p>

Optimus sighed gratefully, "Thank you my friends, I trust you and knew I could confide in you both."  
>They both nodded knowing what he meant as they all had been friends since their meeting in boot camp.<br>"Is there any word from Jazz?" Ratchet inquired.

"He has a visual of both Bumblebee and Megatron," Optimus said, turning his attention away from his confused feelings. "Apparently, Bumblebee appears to be unharmed but also tired. It's impossible to know her true status but Megatron's men think she's his mate now."

He paused before adding.  
>"There also happens to be a very dangerous Femme on the Nemesis who desires my brother."<p>

"That could complicate a rescue mission." IronHide said putting his servos behind his helm in thought. Optimus nodded and said.  
>"I think Jazz will wait until Bumblebee is left on her own, Megatron will eventaully leave her alone in his quarters. It may be a question of waiting until that time."<p>

Ratchet picked up on his leader's hesitation and knew the reason.  
>"A newly created mate doesn't like to leave his Bonded alone," he said gently.<p>

"That is assuming that he actually mated with her, we need to keep our hopes that he didn't." IronHide remind his leader.

"Good point Ironhide." Ratchet smiled proud of his friend.

Optimus nodded, he was hoping against hope his brother had only been taunting him, that he actually hadn't gone through with it. But if he hadn't gone through with it, he'd be more likely to leave her alone for a little while. Megatron had always enjoyed getting away from other bots, he needed space and time to himself, which should make a rescue a lot easier. Optimus was quiet for what seemed a long time; he just stared into empty space. IronHide and Ratchet glanced at each other unsure if they should take their leave. After a few more moments they shifted their positions and were preparing to leave when Optimus spoke quietly,  
>"What do I do if these feelings persist, after she comes back?"<p>

"Hmm, that's a hard one," Ironhide admitted.  
>"You'll need to give Bumblebee some time and space after we bring her back," Ratchet pointed out. "It will have been a traumatic experience for her, she won't be able to cope with another Mech wanting her."<br>"I will do nothing to make her uncomfortable," Optimus said firmly. "I just worry about feeling this way; I have no idea why they have come up like this."

"Perhaps you were unaware of these feelings and now that she is in danger I have come to the forefront of your processor." Ratchet said knowingly.

"Maybe," Optimus said slowly. "I hope it's not just because Megatron has taken her...I...used to get jealous of him when we were younger."

"Perhaps he found out about you and Elita and is using Bumblebee to get under your amour." IronHide suggested. Optimus considered this, when they'd become enemies, Megatron had started to have a tendency to get jealous himself. Could this be what it was about?

"You don't think he desires Elita, do you?" he asked softly. "Do you really think he picked up Bee because she's was a lone Femme and therefore an easy target?"

"I think...there are too many questions without answers at this point." Ratchet mused.

Optimus nodded, Ratchet was right. There wasn't much point in talking in circles, once they got Bumblebee back, he'd carefully ask her about her experience. Hopefully, he'd be able to glean some answer that way as it wasn't very likely that Megatron himself would volunteer any.

-Nemesis-

" I am not with spark." Bumblebee said quietly as not to draw attention to herself from the whole of the rec-room. But such was not the case as every pair of optics were upon her now, treading on every whisper.

They all stared at her until Hook said dryly, "It has barely been a cycle, my lady, don't worry about it happening instantly."  
>As Bumblebee nodded slowly, Black Twister had an unpleasant smile on her face.<br>"Oh dear, how disappointing," she said, not looking disappointed at all.

"Black Twister," Hook snapped sharply, "You of all femme's should know that." Hook edged crossing his arms glaring at her. There were more than a few confused faces in the crowd. Black Twister bristled slightly, "And no one better than you Hook understands what happens when you get under my armor." She said turning on him now.  
>"Enough both of you, Black Twister go take a flight, Hook go walk it off. Now!" Megatron ordered.<p>

They both bowed their heads, murmuring their obedience. However, this didn't stop them from shooting each other dark glares before departing the rec-room. Bumblebee stared in confusion after them before quietly saying.  
>"What was that about?"<br>"Later," Megatron said gently as he knew plenty of Mechs were listening. She nodded before saying softly.  
>"Megatron, can I go back to your room, I'm getting a bit tired."<p>

In truth, she was getting worn down by all the stares and feelings of nervousness.

"Yes of course my dear. Do you need me to take you back?" He inquired as conversations started again throughout the rec-room. Jazz perked up, this could be his only chance to speak to her he needed to be ready to move with her at a moment's notice.

"I think I'll be okay," she said with a smile. "I'm just going to have a short nap, you enjoy yourself here."

Megatron nodded with a smile, lightly stroking her cheek before allowing her to go. Jazz waited a few moments as Megatron was watching her closely before he deemed it safe to follow. No one bothered her as they exited the rec -room and started down the corridor. They walked silently down the empty corridor, Jazz's footfalls never making a sound as he followed close behind. He was glanced behind himself checking to see how far they were from the rec-room when suddenly he heard Bumblebee gasp.  
>"Bumblebee how wonderful it is to see you, and why so alone?" Black Twister cooed coming out of the shadows smiling coldly. Bumblebee stared at her for a moment before saying.<br>"I don't need Megatron to escort me everywhere."

Black Twister smirked and stepped a little closer. Bumblebee held her ground although Jazz could tell she was tense. She wasn't shaking but was holding herself in an extremely stiff way.

"Are you sure?" Black Twister now said. "There are a lot of lustful Mechs on this base who would love to gobble up a sweet little Autobot like you."

"I may be sweet but I have quite a bite." She hedge.

This made BlackTwister chuckle, "Does Lord Megatron like it when you bite?" she asked with maliciousness. "I suppose every Mech has his own little kink but I didn't realize that was his. I thought he just liked small, innocent little Femmes."

Bumblebee glared at her, she hated being called little, "I don't think that's any of your business," she ground out.

"Perhaps, but what I wish to know is what makes you so desirable to him." She smirked as she walked around Bumblebee eyeing her up and down way more thoroughly than before. Black Twister's wings were relaxed and jazz had to move ahead of her to stay out of the way. He suddenly found himself in front of bumblebee. It pained him to see her looking nervous but while she had company, he had no way of contacting her. So he nimbly back away to give her some space in case Black Twister tried to attack. He wasn't sure what he should do if that happened, should he risk blowing his cover or allow Bumblebee to handle it herself.

"Why don't you ask Megatron?" Bumblebee now said boldly.

"Hmm bold aren't you," she mused as she bent down next to bee's audio," A word of advice...don't piss me off or you'll regret it. Because when you do," she paused letting the weight of her threat start to blossom, "Megatron will be mine." She hissed threateningly.

"Megatron will kill you if you hurt me," Bumblebee replied stonily back even though on the inside, she was scared by the wild look in the other Femme's optic. Jazz couldn't believe how Bumblebee was taking on this Femme, although he wasn't sure it was such a smart move. He began to think that he along with many at the Ark had underestimated the femme. Black Twister moved around her to look her in the optic, she didn't say a word. After a few tense moments she stood up her servos on her hips. Bumblebee eyed her warily, not sure if the Femme was going to attack or not. But the Black Twister just smirked and said.

"We'll see. See you around, sweet bee."

And she stalked off, leaving an atmosphere of apprehension in her wake. Bumblebee watched and waited until she was sure the intense femme was gone. Once she was sure she sighed heavily resting against the wall for a moment staring at the ceiling.

"Primus," she muttered heavily, if her nerves had been strained before, they were on fire now. She glanced down the corridor Black Twister had disappeared down and decided she'd better start moving. She sure as hell didn't want another confrontation with another Decepticon. Jazz followed, he felt it would be safer talking to her in Megatron's quarters where there was less chance of being disturbed. But there were no other incidents and they finally arrived, Jazz having to walk almost on her heels to ensure he got in as well before the door shut.

Bumblebee made her way to the couch but didn't sit down she just stared at it, "I miss my berth." She said sadly, she was holding herself a few lone tears threatening to over flow.

"It's okay," come a gentle and familiar voice which caused her to gasp out loud and spin around. There, standing right before her optics was Jazz, except he looked more like a Decepticon than an Autobot. But he still gave her a cheery smile as he said softly.

"Hi there, Bee, how's it hanging?"

She was still in shock for a moment before flinging her arms around him the tears finally flowing freely.  
>"J-jazz, how did you get in here?" She blubbered happily.<p>

"Snuck aboard," he said, holding her gently as she started crying. "Ya know Prime would never leave you here with his grouchy brother."

That made her cry even more and he spent a few minutes comforting her. After a time bumblebee was able to control herself and after a few tries was able to speak, "What are you planning Jazz? You can't take Megatron on by yourself and Op-Optimus would never allow you too." She said warning.

"I ain't planning to take on anyone," Jazz assured her. "But I am going to get you out of here; the boss is going stir crazy with you here."

"Really?" Bumblebee said in surprise, she thought he wouldn't be that bothered. But then he did punch through the view screen but did that mean he really cared?

"We can talk later once we get you outta here Bee." He urged grasping her servo wanting to lead her out.

"O-out?" Bumblebee gasped in shock.  
>"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I mean, you don't want to stay here, do you?"<br>"N-no," she stuttered, thinking of Megatron and his kindness.  
>"Hey, it'll work out," Jazz said gently, rubbing her hand. "Doesn't matter even if your Bonded to old Megs, we'll think of something."<p>

"B-but Jazz I..." she stammered trailing off she as Jazz hushed her. They could hear the resonating sound of foot falls coming down the corridor.  
>"It's Megatron!" Bumblebee said both with excitement and nervousness, the nervousness cutting clearer than the excitement and her voice.<p>

"Dang," Jazz hissed in annoyance. "Bee, I don't like to ask this but can you distract him for a few moments?"  
>"I...yes, I suppose so," she said, a little distracted as she realized what Megatron would do if he caught Jazz. To say he wouldn't be happy would be putting it very mildly. Jazz stepped away from her and disappeared like Mirage although Bumblebee knew he was only a few feet away. She backed away from the door, not wanting Jazz to be caught. But did she really want to go?<br>As the footsteps came closer, she wondered just how Jazz was planning to bust them out of this place. Thinking quickly she moved to the couch and shuttered her optics pretending to be resting. A few moments later she heard the soft click of the doors unlocking and then sliding open. She felt Megatron enter the room and to her surprise her spark fluttered unexpectedly. She was slightly taken aback when she felt the gently touch of Megatron's finger, "My dear how are you feeling?"

"Mmm, Megatron?" she said softly, opening her optics and seeing that he was bending over her. He smiled and asked gently.  
>"How are you feeling, my beloved?"<br>She flushed at the name, knowing that Jazz was in the room and listening. Suddenly, her optics widened as Jazz's cloak flickered and he was revealed. He looked just as stricken but there was nowhere for him to hide. And it didn't matter that he looked like a Deception, Megatron wouldn't be happy.  
>She had to do something and fast.<p>

Megatron bent down on one knee to be more level with her and not to appear as intimidating leaning over her as he was.

"Does it both you my dear that I called you that?" He asked worriedly that he had somehow offended her; pushing her away was the last thing on his mind. He had yet to notice Jazz looming behind him. But he did feel a prickle on the back of his neck but before he could turn, Bumblebee said.  
>"No...no it doesn't...I was just a little surprised, that's all."<p>

She smiled at him while trying to ignore the fact Jazz was lifting a heavy object. She had to make sure Megatron didn't turn around, even if she hated him getting hurt, she couldn't allow him to destroy Jazz. So she gently touched his cheek making him smile. But then he frowned as he got that odd feeling again and began to turn around. Jazz was nowhere near ready so to distract Megatron; she suddenly grabbed both his cheeks and kissed him. Jazz stood stark still his entire body frozen with shock, -What the pit was she doing!- He wanted to scream!  
>Megatron was shocked at first, un-moving, but found himself melting into her timid kiss, her denta was so soft and her fingers were so tender on his face-plating. He moved his servos to cup her face-plates equally as she continued to kiss him. He never expected Bumblebee to act so bold, especially as he felt she wasn't' interested in him. But maybe all that pretending to be his mate had caused feelings of desire to well up inside her. Perhaps she truly did like him and not just his brother. He smiled as he continued to kiss her; she was so warm, so loving. Primus, he was a lucky Mech.<p>

WHAM!

Megatron let out a startled gasp as something heavy smashed into the back of his head. Bumblebee gave a shriek of surprise and pulled away from him as he collapsed forward. Dazedly, he heard a familiar voice saying.  
>"I'm getting you out of here, Bee."<p>

What, no, just when she was warming up to him. Megatron growled as he struggled to regain himself, he was dimly aware of Bumblebee being grabbed and he couldn't stop it. But by Primus, he would make Prime's lackey pay for daring to think he could steal her away.

Jazz had pulled Bumblebee aside just in time before Megatron could land on her,

"Come on Bee!" He said continuing to pull on her arm. To his utter surprise she was almost fighting him,

"Bee what are you doing? Come on we need to go, before he gets up." Jazz said finally pulling her through the door and out of Megatron's sight. This seemed to finally bring her around as she finally started to run with him. What he didn't see was the silent tears that streamed down her cheeks. Just as they rounded a corner they heard a terrifying roar that sent shivers up and down there spins in cold fear.

Megatron was angry...no, he was damn well furious. No one took his mate to be away, no one. When he caught up with that interfering Auto-slag, he could tear his circuits from his bleeding body. He pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the dizziness and pain shooting through his head.  
>He staggered towards the door, hearing the sounds of receding footsteps, his fury growing back the moment. He let out a roar as he opened a general ICL to all Decepticon's on base.<p>

"STOP THAT AUTOBOT!"

With that, he started to charge after them, even if his steps were unsteady. But fury and thoughts of revenge were helping him to gather speed, he would catch them and Jazz would pay.

**_Author's note: As always please review, we love to read them! Any and all suggestions are welcome!_**


	3. Collision

_Author's Note: Well it took a while but I know it was worth the wait! We hope you all enjoy this chapter! As always Please Review!_

"Come on Bee, keep running," yelled Jazz as the two of them charged down the corridor, with a very irate Megatron in pursuit.

Jazz cursed his luck, getting out of here was going to be pretty damn difficult but he would manage it. Because if he didn't, sweet little Bee would probably find herself chained to that slagger Megatron's berth. And there was no way he was letting that happen to his friend.

They rounded a corner, Jazz still dragging Bumblebee. It was clear, Thank Primus! Jazz was trying to do his best at remembering how to get out of the Nemesis.

"Jazz g-go right." Bee whimpered pointing down a hallway close by, "Megatron g-gave me a tour..."

"Right it is," Jazz exclaimed gratefully although it did strike him a bit odd that Megatron would do such a thing. But he had no time to think over this as Megatron's roars could be heard a mere corridor behind them.

"STOP THAT FRAGGING AUTOBOT!"

"Looks like we're going to have company," Jazz warned, still keeping a tight hold of Bumblebee's hand, determined not to let her go no matter what.

'_Thunder, no not inside the ship, that's impossible?'_ Bumblebee thought to herself, and then it dawned on her, "Jazz! It's the army!"

She was terrified now; she couldn't let them get a hold on Jazz. She truly started running now and was easily keeping pace. Even though she was unsure about her feelings about leaving, she couldn't allow Jazz to be killed because she couldn't make up her processor.

"Good job Bee." Jazz smiled as they ran; glad she was coming out of her shock.

She offered him a quick smile but didn't stop. They had to get out of here, the Decepticons and Megatron wouldn't hesitate to tear Jazz to pieces and she wouldn't be able to stop them. He had always treated her decently; she would not allow him to be hurt. And that meant going with him because she knew he wouldn't leave without her and probably would be willing to die for her.

"This way," she yelled, directing him down another corridor which would take them away from the thunder of stomping feet.

"She knew they were near an exit but were they lucky enough to have it unblocked. Rounding the corner they were forced to skid to a stop.

"Were do you think you're going Bumblebee!" Thundercracker cackled holding up his guns; Skywarp was next to him, the air rippling with a readied warp.

"She's going with me, that's who," Jazz replied coldly, raising his weapon. "I suggest you two let us past."

Bumblebee was frozen, what were they going to do now. Skywarp could easily Warp and grab one of them and worst of all, she wasn't sure which one of them he'd grab. They needed some sort of a plan and fast.

"And I suggest you surrender, Autobot," Thundercracker growled in response. "And maybe we'll let you live."

'_Jazz close your optics, and be ready to run.' _ Bee warned with an ICL.

"Hey Skywarp, think fast!" She yelled throwing something small and pink at him.

"What-?" He stuttered catching the round object, it was a beach ball; this small distraction was enough to make him loose focus, enough that his warp began to dissipate.

This was her chance; she kicked on her high beam headlights blinding the two mech, well simultaneously throwing a gigantic smoke bomb. The two Seekers screamed as they were completely blinded and their senses went haywire from the smoke bomb. Seizing Jazz's hand, Bumblebee dragged him through the smoke, knocking aside the two Seekers who were still thrashing and yelling.

Once they were clear, she yelled through the ICL, _'You can open your optics now, we're free.'_

"Phew, that was some quick thinking, Bee." Jazz said admiringly as they charged for the exit again.

Megatron had just rounded the corner getting a face full of smoke; he nearly tripped over Thundercracker as he just barely spotted a brilliantly yellow door wing.

"Get up you fools!" Megatron snarled with deadly malic.

Thundercracker blindly attempted to stand but he bumped into the wall and was sent sprawling again. Skywarp was also trying to get up but he was just too disorientated. Snarling, Megatron grabbed Skywarp by the throat and hauled him up.

"You incompetent fool, Warp us to the exit before they get away."

Skywarp's terror at the furry of his leader helped his disoriented clear up, he grabbed Megatron's arm and warped them to the exit as ordered.

Bumblebee and Jazz charged towards the exit full tilt, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the army. It was bumblebee that noticed the air starting to shimmer, "Jazz run faster Skywarp is warping in front of us, if we're lucky we can knock him over!"

"Then I think it's time to transform," Jazz said grimly as Bumblebee's optics widened before nodding.

Just as Skywarp and Megatron were appearing out of the Warp zone, Jazz and Bumblebee both threw themselves forward as they transformed. Both Megatron and Skywarp barely had time to react before they were bowled over by the speeding vehicles; in fact, it was too much for Skywarp who went into a state of status lock.

Megatron was slammed into the wall by Jazz, well Bumblebee sped ahead. Jazz quickly followed before Megatron could literally dig his claws into his armor, he was now bumper to bumper with Bumblebee pushing her on.

'_Boss Bot!'_ Jazz said in a hurry, he'd glanced back to see Megatron getting to his pedes and charging after them. The army pouring out of the exits at the same time, it looked like an angry swarm of hornets.

'_We've got a slight situation...right behind us,'_ he practically yelped into the comm, the sight of all those angry Decepticons right behind him, wasn't a pleasant sight.

'_We're on it Jazz,'_ Optimus replied grimly. _'Don't stop no matter what, protect Bumblebee. We have you covered.'_

Bumblebee let out a gasp of shock as she beheld the Autobot army right ahead as she and Jazz burst out of the Nemesis's exit. They were all here for her? Optimus was here for her?

Missiles soared through the sky taking down dozens of flyers, Optimus charged ahead roaring a battle cry, he jumped high into the air soaring overhead of Bumblebee and Jazz. His sword was out and in preparation to meet Megatron's head on.

"Damn you brother," Megatron snarled as he too brought out his weapon, ready to crash right into the battle ready Prime.

"You brought this on yourself, Megatron," Optimus growled before the two of them met in a clash of heavy metal, their blades hissing as they made contact.

"Don't stop now, bee," Jazz warned as Bumblebee almost stopped, barely able to believe what was happening all around them.

She dug her tires into the earth gaining more tread, pulling her closer to the familiar-ness and safety of the Autobot's. They passed through the defensive line without incident as the two army's clashed heavily. Battle cries echoed all around as the furry of each army become evident.

This was not just a simple clash, each side was baying for blood and they were going to get it. In the space of a few minutes, serious injuries had already been dealt, with many bots losing limbs and their armor cracked right open. Prowl lost one of his optics while Astrotrain suffered a stab to his abdomen, and this was just a couple of examples of the wounds being dished out by both sides.

"Why do you care so much suddenly for this femme, Optimus? "Megatron snarled right in his face before bashing his helm into his brother's. He shoved Optimus back laughing well the Autobot leader stumbled backwards holding his helm. Megatron stepped forward intending to grab Optimus helm to yank him upwards.

Optimus could feel him approaching, he was still bent over his sword behind the deception leader, and tumbling foreword he rolled picking up his sword in the same instant. As he tumbled over again and up onto his pedes, Megatron turned around roaring in defiance. Optimus back spun his sword and brought it up over his helm, slicing straight down sheering off the Deception leaders left arm. Megatron roared in blinding pain, out of pure furry he slashed upwards cutting Optimus clean open from his left hip to his right shoulder. Optimus yowled in pain and fell to his knees as Megatron did the same, both Mech's struggling not to go into status mode from their severe injuries. Blood was pouring out of their wounds as they clutched at them, trying to stem the flow. With a supreme effort, Optimus used his molten hot blade to partially seal up the terrible wound, half screaming with pain.

Panting heavily, he replied, "Because she is a dear friend brother, and I will not allow you to force yourself onto 'any' unwilling Femme. I don't care what faction there from, you will not rape any Femme while I...still function."

Megatron chuckled darkly, "Who ever said I raped her? Maybe she was more willing than you realize." He said sowing the seeds of uncertainty into his rival's processor.

"So, you only pretend to rape her for my sake?" Optimus said sarcastically. "I'm sure she appreciated you doing that, what Femme wouldn't want that?"

"Don't give me that, brother," Megatron growled in response, remembering how Bumblebee hadn't liked that. "Not everyone has Femmes on the tap for them. I'm sure you enjoy having your precious little mate around, I bet she livens things up under the table at meetings."

Optimus snarled rising up his sword, ready to drive into Megatron's spark.

"How dare you!" He cried out, as he brought the blade down. Megatron deflected the blow and used Optimus momentum to his advantage. He let Optimus blade slide down onto his damaged shoulder, searing his wound shut as well. Megatron roared with burning pain as he sent an ICL to Black Twister,

-This battle is turning to costly. Get out here now! - He ordered with a hiss as he watched Starscream loose a wing.

-Your wish is my command, My Lord. "Black Twister smirked, the ceiling in her room opened and she shot into the sky, soaring over the battlefield before back flipping and centering herself right over the chaos. She closed her optics and the air around her began to crackle with energy. She began to glow with power, hundreds of long bolts of lightning shot off her and into the battle. These bolt literally separated the feuding factions. She aimlessly tossed the Autobot's aside well carefully extending a web down for the more injured deceptions and their various missing parts. Even as they were separated by Black Twister's electrical force field, Megatron and Optimus continued to glare at each other, promising vengeance. They were so angry that if not for their badly damaged men, they would have happily continued fighting until one or both were offline. As it was, all they could do was stagger to their feet, give one last glare before going to organize the retreat.

The Autobot's had successfully rescued Bumblebee but there had been a price as many were critically injured. Luckily, Skyfire had only sustained minor injuries so he was able to transform and allow the most serious to be loaded up on him.

Back inside the Nemesis, Megatron watched Hook and his assistants scurried about attending the injured. Hook had tried to attend to Megatron, but Megatron had ordered him not to, "Our troops first."

"As you wish, my lord," Hook replied although looking very unhappy. But Megatron wouldn't hear of being treated when he wasn't in danger, none the less he was seething.

Megatron brooded deeply ignoring his pain, _'Why would she leave? I thought she was getting on well here._' He was stunned when he got a reply to his brooding.

'_Autobot femme Bumblebee was fearful of Autobot Jazz losing his life._' Soundwave answered through an ICL.

"What?" Megatron exclaimed, turning to Soundwave who was carefully patching up Lazerbeak who had a tear in her wing.

"She knew if you caught the Autobot Jazz, you would kill him," Soundwave replied gently through the ICL. "And he would not have left her alone here; he believed you were torturing her."

As Megatron frowned, Soundwave added, "The Autobot Bumblebee does feel for you but she also cares greatly for her friends, especially those who have always treated her as an equal."

"And I suppose that pain in the aft Jazz is one of those?" Megatron asked sarcastically.

Soundwave nodded his confirmation, making Megatron gnash his denta together. How was he supposed to wreck bloody revenge on that insolent Autobot if Bumblebee liked him? She was loyal to those who treated her well and if he hurt Jazz, he'd be placing himself with Prime and his mate, as far as her affections were concerned. And that was a place he definitely didn't want to be. A smile crept upon his face as he remembered her kiss, so sweet so gentle, it was that one moment when nothing else mattered. He shook himself from his memories,

"Well if I can't do bodily harm to the fragger, what can I do? I can't just leave him be after how the army throw themselves into the fight."

"I would advise subtlety," Soundwave suggested. "Do not openly go after the Autobot Jazz, many of the men will want to go after him anyway."

Megatron nodded slowly, that would probably have to do for now. Jazz would be at the top of most of the Decepticon's grudge lists and this would mean he wouldn't have to do anything. As much as he'd like to. He began to wonder how Bumblebee was fairing at the Ark. Was she thinking of him, was Optimus gloating over how he managed to cut off his arm?

-Ark-

"Let's hear it for Jazz for facing the ** bringer himself and bring home Bumblebee!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Whoorrayyy!"

They all cried, holding cubes high in celebration, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker hefted Jazz on their shoulders well everyone cheered.

Bumblebee shook her head with a small smile; they were acting like they'd saved her from the jaws of death. Well, to be fair, that's what they had thought she was facing, and she wasn't about to correct them on that. It was nice to be back with her friends and even nicer to see how much everyone seemed to have missed her. As Blue streak pressed another High Grade into her hand, she suddenly spotted Optimus heading towards her and her Spark skipped a beat.

His optics were smiling at her,

"It's good to see you back within the walls of the ark." He intoned, "When you are ready, we would like a debriefing of what happened over there."

"Of course sir," she said a little breathlessly. He paused and then laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and leaned forward.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Me? Oh yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired from..." she trailed off looking down at her pedes and fiddling with her cube. What was she going to say, should she lie?

Optimus was stricken, "I am sorry, I did not mean to cause you distress."

He wanted to smack himself, "Perhaps it would be best for you to go see Ratchet. I will escort you if you wish or I can have someone else escort you."

Bumblebee frowned before remembering that Optimus thought she was Bonded to Megatron. She quickly shook her head, she knew she couldn't pretend to be his mate for long but at the moment, didn't want to discuss.

"I...I'm fine Optimus, I just need to rest," she assured him, smiling slightly. "It's good to be back with my friends..."

'_With you' _she thought although was careful not to voice it out loud.

"Of course, again my apologies." he said nervously, what was wrong with him? Normally he was so relaxed around her, and then he remembered his chat with his IronHide and Ratchet. They had said to wait until Bumblebee was back before he tried to sort out his feelings. So he took a moment to experience them but found them to be just as confusing as ever. In an effort to understand them, he said,

"I must apologize for what happened when...I spoke with my brother. I was so enraged with what my brother was proposing, I lost my temper."

"My lord its fine, you have no need to apologize." She replied. But the way she replied was what shocked Optimus even more, she'd never called him '_My lord._' Not once, in fact no one did just Optimus Prime, Prime or just Optimus. He'd only ever Heard Deception soldiers call Megatron, my lord.

He wasn't sure quite how to react so he cleared his throat.

"Bumblebee I...I don't know all what happened on the Nemesis, but rest assured, no matter what did or did not happen, no one will treat you any different." he said softly, hoping he was saying the right thing.

"If I may ask," he continued, trying to contain as delicately as possible. "Are you...my s-sister now?"

Was he nervous? Why would he be nervous around her or was it just the subject? Or did he really care? She couldn't make up her helm.

"My lord, I think I better excuse myself before I say something I shouldn't." She said standing, against her will her optics were brimming with tears.

Why was she crying? Was his display of feelings what was triggering it?

"I'm sorry," he said quickly, alarmed at her tears. "I didn't mean to upset you, I shouldn't have asked.

"No...No it's okay," she said quickly, trying to control her tears. "It's not your fault, I just need some space. I-I'll see you later, my lord."

"Alright," he said softly, knowing she needed it. "Take care, Bumblebee."

As she stood to leave, Optimus took a step back giving her some room.

Bumblebee left in a small hurry, she didn't pay attention to where she was going and soon found herself in the top most part of the Ark overlooking the canyon and farther out the ocean. She leaned over on the ledge thinking about the last couple of days and all that had happened in them.

She was so confused, her emotions were in complete upheaval, she had no idea what she was going to do. She was in love with Optimus but he was in love with Elita One. She knew Megatron cared for her and she cared for him but she didn't know how much. And now she had no idea just how Optimus felt about her. Was he disappointed that she might be his sister? Or was he more bothered by the fact she might have been forced into it? She placed her face in her servos and wept. She felt like taking a drive but she knew Optimus wouldn't let her leave without an armed escort.

"This sucks!" She growled, slamming her fist on the wall.

She was getting so tired of being confused all the time and worse, she didn't have anyone to talk to. She knew both Optimus and Megatron would talk to her but they would both have rather biased views, especially towards each other.

"Beautiful view isn't it?" Elita one smiled kindly, she came over to bumblebee but gave her some space. She was looking out over the canyon too.

"You know you had a lot of us pretty worried."

Elita was the last person she wanted to talk to but she grit her denta, "I - I know." She sniffled trying not look at the beautiful femme next to her. The femme she'd lost Optimus spark too.

"Optimus was so worried," Elita said softly, knowing that Bumblebee looked up to her mate a lot. "You wouldn't believe the things he was promising to do to Megatron, I think he was almost ready to storm the base himself."

"Really?" Bumblebee asked softly, had he been that worried about her, and was it because it was her or because she was an Autobot.

"Really," Elita assured her. "You're very special to him; he would be devastated if anything happened to you. Megatron crossed a line hurting you."

"Megatron didn't hurt me!" She snapped angrily, slamming her fist on the ledge. It stung momentarily but she shook it out. She groaned inwardly at Elita's shocked reaction,

"Great now I have to explain everything." She grumbled under her breath.

"Megatron never actually hurt me. He was too busy laughing at Optimus' reaction too care." She admitted, even though the laughing part wasn't true. She was fiercely loyal to all her friends even Megatron. It actually kind of shocked her at how much so. She had to protect him and unsettlingly so his evil reputation.

"I...well, that is a relief," Elita eventually said after working through her shock. "Optimus will be happy, he's been berating himself even since that transmission, and he thought he'd failed you."

"I uh...I'm sorry for not saying earlier," Bumblebee was quick to say. "But he scared me when he opened my chest plates; I hadn't been expecting him to do anything like that."

Now that part was true.

"And I wasn't sure what was going to happen to me after, Megatron was starting to act like it was a good idea...," Bumblebee said, trailing off. Hoping that would be enough for Megatron's reputation and also hoping she wouldn't have to lie too much. After all, Megatron had acted with his men like he was going to Bond with her.

Lies tended to only complicate things, "I should really be going, Ratchet is expecting me. He wants a fully work up on me."

She said starting to head towards the door.

Elita quickly put a hand on her shoulder, Bumblebee glared at it dangerously, "Bumblebee, I know we don't know each other very well but if you ever need anything. Just let me know okay? "Elita smiled kindly.

Bumblebee forced a smile onto her face; it would hardly do to snap at the other Femme. A part of her knew that if Elita One hadn't been Optimus's mate, she probably would have liked her a lot. As it was, it was difficult to think kindly of the Femme who'd stolen the love of her life.

"I will, don't worry," she said quickly before rushing off.

Elita stood silently thinking, '_Why did she hide that from us?_'

The Femme was confused as to why Bumblebee hadn't immediately told them that she wasn't bonded to Megatron. Had she really been so traumatized that she could barely speak of it? Elita decided she would ask Jazz and find out what was happening to Bumblebee when he found her.

-Nemesis-

Every hall and every corridor were empty; doors throughout the base were sealed shut. It almost appeared abandoned. The army cowered in their rooms as a blood curdling roar echoed the ship; it was followed heavy objects being thrown around and more roaring. Megatron was cycling air through his intakes heavily still snarling at the broken tables of the rec-room. Starscream, Soundwave, and the Trine stood at the edge of the room. They watched nervously as Megatron continued smashing through everything he could get his servos on, he was in a towering rage after his mate had been spirited away. What perhaps made it worse was that it had been a single slagging Autobot who'd outwitted the entire army and gotten away scot free. Now Bumblebee was back with the Autobot's and they would not be letting her out of their sight.

"I am going to tear his optics out and stuff them down his damn throat," Megatron was snarling as he listed every single thing he was planning to do; for the daring Jazz.

Soundwave rubbed his temple; he was beginning to get a helm ache. It was one thing dealing with everyday drama at the Nemesis, but the last day or two with the arrival of bumblebee, everyone was a store of emotion. Megatron was in such a rage, he couldn't risk using his powers to calm the angry Warlord down but he hoped Megatron wore himself out soon. All this negative emotion was having a bad effect on him and he dearly wanted a lie down but he couldn't while Megatron was like this. Beside him, Starscream was standing rather nervously, hoping that his leader's wrath would not fall on him. He itched to say something but Megatron was far too furious to provoke right now. After smashing the last table Megatron turned his optics on his officers,

"I want that slimy Autobot found and brought before me. I'm going to make him wish he was never sparked for taking her from me!"

"Of course, lord Megatron," they all murmured, while inwardly groaning. Of all the Mechs they had to capture, Jazz was probably the hardest next to the Prime himself. He was an expert at staying hidden and had hyper senses so that he'd know if someone was trying to jump him.

Starscream hesitantly cleared his throat and asked, "And your...ah...mate, my lord?"

Megatron growled deep in his throat, "My meddling brother will surround her with as many Autobot's as he can. I do not want her harmed, but if an opportunity arises, you will take her and bring her back."

"Yes my Lord." They bowed respectively and watched as Megatron flexed his newly reattached arm. He rubbed a small area on it wishing the ache would go away. He glanced over at the Trine and snarled, "Is there a reason your still here?" he asked narrowly.

"N-no my Lord we were just leaving!" Thundercracker nodded earnestly push his mates out of the room.

Megatron waited till he was sure they were away before letting his shoulders sag. He looked over to Soundwave who was holding his helm. As soon as Soundwave saw Megatron was watching, he straightened up and let go of his helm. Frowning, Megatron asked,

"What is wrong, Soundwave?"

"It is just a helm ache," Soundwave said quickly. "It is unimportant."

"Go to Hook and get some relief, Primus knows you've earned it." Megatron ordered grateful to his third-in-command. Soundwave, under the direction of Hook helped after the battle to repair his fellow soldiers. Megatron looked around the damaged rec-room; he'd made one hell of a mess. He mentally active the cleaning and repair drones. They dropped out of the ceiling and began repairs and in some cases replacement. He sighed, he shouldn't have destroyed so much but he'd just been so angry. He'd been making such progress with Bumblebee; she was starting to settle down with him and what happened? The fragging Autobot's come and rescue her!

How dare they steal his intended away, his brother had no business ordering such an act. It wasn't as though Optimus cared for her any more than he did his next solider so just why did he have to interfere? How was he meant to court her now, show her that _HE_ loved her and would give her all the love and respect she deserved, rather than pining for his stupid brother. Primus, he actually loved someone and Optimus had the nerve to interfere.

Well, he'd shown his saintly brother, once he'd ripped that Jazz's head off and stuck it on the wall, he was going to work on stealing Bumblebee away again.

Soundwave paused momentarily at the door, "My Lord, I was wondering why you had sent the seekers to do what the Army wants too?"

Megatron crossed his arms behind his back and flexed, "I thought it would be a faster capture as the seekers could warp in and search the Ark for the slagger or Bumblebee which ever they find first. If the whole of the army went charging into the Ark they would never get near either of them."

Soundwave nodded, "Good thinking my Lord. Have a good evening." And he left Megatron to his brooding over the day's events.

_Author's Note: Will Megatron get his servo's on Jazz? Or will the Trine get Bumblebee back?  
>Can she wrestle her feelings down against Elita One or will she snap at their next meeting?<br>So much tension! _

_We hope you enjoyed this chapter of excitement! Please as always review, it helps us a LOT!  
><em>

_Sincerely, AuroraFerreri & MissCHSparkles!  
><em>


End file.
